


Duty to myself

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Series: Princes and love [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Black smith Jim, F/M, First Time, King Sarek - Freeform, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Friends, Prince Spock, Queen Amanda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Spock is a prince and is told that he has to marry, but he cannot, because He is in love with James Kirk, who happens to be a black smith(a weapon maker)
Relationships: Aurelan Kirk/George Samuel Kirk, James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Princes and love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844443
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Duty to myself

Jim was on his way his Castilia. His brother George kirk had send him a letter, asking him to come help him. Jim eagerly accepted.

Suddenly he heard the sound of bells ringing and he knew he was now in Castilia. 

As he entered the city, his eyes caught the most beautiful castle his ever seen. He has heard about the royal family that lived there,but most Of the rumors he heard turned out to be The king being cold as ice, the queen snobbish and the prince to logical.

A few moments later he arrived at his brothers shop. He entered and saw his brother hard at work. He smiles "Hey sam" he greets. The older male looked up and then a smile spread across his lips "Hello, little bro" the older male says and walked over to his brother and pulled him into a hug. "Sam... My ribs.I can't breathe" jim says trying to push out of his brothers hold. 

Sam let's go of him. "So... How's mum and dad?" Sam asks as he walked back to the sword in the bucket. He takes it out and dried it. Jim walked over to him "Dad's still a mean goof and mum is still here drunk old self" Jim replies. Sam sighs "I hoped that things would change after I left, but I guess that wasn't true at all" Same mutters.

Jim nods and then his eyes lands on the sword in Sam's hand "So, what are you making?" Jim asks curiously. Sam smiled "Oh.... This is a sword for Prince Spock's sword fight competition " Sam says.

Jim thinks for a moment and then he smiles "Prince Spock? Mm mm......wonder what his like?" Jim says dreamily. Sam looked at his brother and rises and eyebrow "Uh.... Jim, please, do me a favor and don't mess with the prince" sam says. Jim just nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Jim was up early. He went to the sink and quickly washed his face. He got a towel and dried his face. Today, his gonna help out his brother in the shop. He was so excited. After he put on a shirt, he went down to the kitchen. His sister in law was already busy with breakfast "Morning Aurie." Jim greets and sits down at the table. Aurelan turns and smiles "Morning Jim, how'd you sleep?" Aurelian asks

"Like a baby." Jim replies with a smile. Aurelan puts a plate infront him. "Thanks" Jim says and takes a bite from his breakfast.

Later Jim walked through the streets on his way to work, when he bumped into a very muscular body. He looks up and then he saw two guards around the man he bumped into "Oh, I apologize, your highness" Jim apologizes. The man observes him for a moment "It is of no matter, Mr....?" the Prince asks. "Oh....ummm...James T. Kirk, your highness" Jim replies and bows.

"James. Pleased to make your acquaintance. I am prince Spock" the prince replies with a nod. Jim bows and got back up "If you will excuse me, your highness, I must get to my brothers shop. I do hope we shall meet again,your highness" Jim says with a sweet smile. Spock's lips twitches upward "Indeed, I also hope for that" Spock replies. Jim grins and walks off.

Fascinating man. Yet very aesthetically pleasing, Spock thought to himself.

Jim arrives at his brothers shop. He still has a smile on his face. Sam looks up and lifts and eyebrow at his brothers goofy grin "Whatcha smiling about?" Sam asks curiously. "I met the prince" Jim says and his pretty side that his cheeks were tinted pink.

Sam eyed his brother "I can see that, since those cheeks are pretty pink" sam replies teasingly. "Yeah,yeah... Whatever you say" jim grumbles and walks over to his workstation.

Later Jim was outside. He had taken off his shirt and was wearing a apron. His arms and back glistened with sweat drops. Jim was working on a knife. Ever since he met the prince that morning, he'd been thinking about the Prince. And now He was making a small sword like knife.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later, a invitation to the Prince's birthday celebrations had been send to Jim and his brother.

Later that evening, Jim and Sam was on their way to the palace. When they arrived, they were led to the ball room. 

Jim was standing by himself, not mingling with the crowds. I feel moments later Spock was announced and Jim watched him talking to some of the people.

Later, Spock was walking toward him,when he reached him, Jim smiled at him "Good evening,your highness." Jim greetings with a bow. Spock nods at him "Good evening,James" he greets in turn. Jim got out the knife he has made for the Prince and holds it out to him.

"Here you are. Happy birthday" Jim says. Spock gases at the knife and then he takes it from Him "Thank you, James. It is a thoughtful gift. I shall cherish it" Spock says


End file.
